Photographed Memories
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Adam was too late, Giselle got what she wanted but not without Adam fighting for what he lost. All he has left are the memories. Character Death.


**_Photographed Memories_**

Adam is the first to run toward the opened silver door. His heart is pounding and blood rushes to his head making everything seem surreal as he vaguely registers Bree calling Chase's name. Despite his bravado act, inside he's absolutely terrified. Desperate, he hurries to the metal surgical table and stops when he sees Chase. He expects Chase to wake, walk around, yell "just kidding!"

Instead, Chase lays motionless, lifeless and pale. Adam's eyes look everywhere and his hand shakes Chase trying to wake him. He leans in, his ear pressed to Chase's still chest and his world crumbles when he can't hear the soft rhythmic pounding of his brother's heartbeat.

"No, he's not breathing," Adam realizes and panic builds inside him as he removes the stupid sheet covering Chase's body.

"There's no pulse," Bree adds and her voice trembles as the truth hits her.

"No, no this isn't happening," Adam repeats under his breath, "com'on Chase com'on, com'on."

"Adam," Bree calls but Adam won't listen.

He shakes Chase holding back tears when he gets no response.

"Adam," Bree cries as her arms wrap around his waist pulling him away from Chase, "Adam! It's over," she says brokenly, "he's gone."

Adam shakes his head in denial, a lump forming in his throat and his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"And it's all my fault," she continues.

"I'm the worst brother ever," Adam speaks softly reflecting on how horrible he was to Chase, "all I ever did is punch him and make fun of him."

His breathing is heavy as he holds back the tears his voice cracking as he admits, "I never even told him I loved him."

Giselle Vickers appears, the tapping of her heels immediately giving her away as she approaches the bionic soldiers.

"Oh, what a shame, you arrived too late," she smirks.

"I will destroy you for what you did to him!" Adam vows.

Giselle laughs wholeheartedly at how pathetic Adam is. Adam, however, isn't joking. The pain in his chest is enough to drive him mad as he growls at Bree to get out, to leave. Terrified Bree nods and she super speeds out of the facility. It's only then that Adam let's go as his vision turns red. He feels electricity building, sparking as he gathers it. Giselle takes the warning for what it's worth but it's too late. With all the rage, hurt, and hate in the world Adam let's go completely. An inhuman howl escapes him as the building collapses.

A scream of terror echoes in the air and Bree can't help but stare in horror. Windows shatter and slowly, one by one, walls crumble. Adam returns to Chase's body carefully picks him up and carries him far away from the destruction.

His eyes, blurred from tears and debris, look forward where he can barely see a sliver of light, a small light of hope.

He coughs violently and barely manages to get Chase outside. He falls and rolls away before the ceiling can crush them. He covers Chase's lithe body with his trying to protect what's left of the person he loved the most. Warmth radiates his thrumming body as the sun cascades over them. Carefully, as if Chase were made of glass, he stokes his pale cheek and brushes away a stray strand of hair from his face.

"I'm sorry," he chokes, "I'm so sorry Chase."

He sobs against his brother holding him tighter to his body.

"I couldn't protect you til the end. I only hurt you and made you miserable, I never got the chance to tell you how much I love you, how I yearned for you to only look at me like I looked at you," Adam whispers.

* * *

In the entire mess Bree tries to look for survivors, specifically her brothers but there's nothing and no one. She circles the perimeter twice until she falls to her knees, her flushed face buried in her hands as she cries openly.

* * *

"I wanted to be more than brothers and more than best friends," Adam sobs, "I wanted to make new memories with you. I wanted to create a world where no one would ever hurt you like I did. I wanted to... to hold you in my arms and never let go."

A single tear slides down his cheek. It drips and splatters on Chase's chest.

"I wish I could hear your voice again," Adam admits, "Wish I could give you everything. All I have are the photographed memories of the short time we had together, all I have left are the "what if's."

* * *

...

* * *

Rain pours gently from the saddened sky blending into hues of grey, no trace of hope or warmth. Adam looks the dark clouds trying hard to avoid what's beneath his feet. Three years later he's still standing alone in the bitter cold. Winds blows harshly causing the cold to bite into sensitive skin. Finally, having enough strength, Adam looks down. A smooth stone stands tall before him, taunting him and reminding him of the person he lost.

He takes a seat on the muddied ground and places a red rose among the countless white that always appear this time of year. He presses a kiss to the cold headstone and he'll admit the wound in his chest reopens all over again when he closes his eyes and sees that familiar face. A face lit up with a soft smile, a sweet voice teasing him but always understanding him. A person that used to be beside him, guiding him and helping him.

Adam takes a deep breath, and like he's done every year, he confesses his feelings, "I wanted to keep you in my pocket so no one could look at you, I wanted to treasure you but I realized it too late. I don't want it to get easier, I don't want to forget this pain because if I do, it means forgetting you."

From the pocket of his ripped jeans Adam pulls out a photograph. He looks at it and time stops. He kisses the flimsy paper and places it next to the red rose.

"I love you."

With those parting words, Adam rises and dusts himself off. He walks out the cemetery and doesn't look back for fear that he'll break down when he promised he's be strong.

* * *

 _A smiling boy is looking at the camera with his hand raised in a wave, the other holding a melting ice cream cone._

 _"Take the picture already!" He whines._

 _"I did!" Adam argues._

 _Chase smiles giddily as he takes the digital camera from his brother. He looks at the picture with bright hazel eyes._

 _"I like it," he deems._

 _"Yeah?" Adam questions._

 _Chase nods and offers his cone to Adam who gladly takes_ _it._

 _"It's perfect," Chase smiles._

 _Adam hums in agreement._

 _Later that day he discreetly goes to develop the picture, excitement building inside as he prepares to show Chase a small collage of their shared past. Today will be the day, he decides as he looks at the photograph in his hand._

 _Adam hurries down to the academy in search of Chase but instead finds everyone gathered. He briefly wonders what's going on but doesn't need to ask as the question is quickly answered without being asked. He stands beside Chase waiting for Douglass to make his big announcement or whatnot. From his spot he can't help but admire how relaxed Chase is, how amazing he looks._

 _"Guess who I just got off the phone with?" Douglass asks excited._


End file.
